Adjusting a wrench to conform to the size of the object being torqued stands as a cumbersome and unwieldy task. Most wrenches require the user to make tedious macro-adjustments by screwing a moveable jaw into position. Upon nearing the correct position, these wrenches then require the user to guess and check iteratively to ensure the exact micro-adjustment. As most pipes, bolts, and screws are not readily accessible, this procedure becomes a frustrating exercise. Other wrench manufacturers produce an entire set of wrenches in different sizes, both metric and English in order to overcome this problem.
Some effort has been made to alleviate this problem by producing a single wrench capable of easy macro-adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 783,845 teaches a wrench allowing for easy movement of the floating jaw, which apparently slides freely when the thrice-mutilated threads of the nut and the rock-stem are out of alignment. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 953,346 teaches a wrench that includes a moveable jaw which slides into position when the twice interrupted threads are not engaged.
These efforts, heretofore, however, have suffered serious deficiencies. Each wrench is very expensive and difficult to manufacture. Twice and thrice interrupted thread designs require extensive machining, including potentially, extensive exterior and interior machining. In addition, these efforts produce wrenches prone to slippage of the jaws, even once locked into position. Multiple thread interruptions do not provide a jaw locked into position securely enough for most high torque applications. Moreover, multiple thread interruptions allow for the additional possibility of the threads disengaging entirely, and the jaws of the wrench falling open during use.
Indeed a need exists for a wrench which allows for easy adjustment due to a singly grooved screw adjust assembly. Such a wrench could be produced in a cost-efficient manner and without the need for extensive machining. Moreover, such a wrench would lock into position securely, without the fear of the jaws slipping or falling open during use.